dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Moogle Ragtime
Moogle Questions and Answers (Moogle Ragtime): In Mognet, certain Moogles (notably Mogstache) ask you some questions regarding previous versions of Final Fantasy. Here you will find a list of the questions that the Moogles ask. Each question is identified with its Version of the game and the correct answer with its prize. It appears that if you select the wrong answer you only get 30PP and the quiz ends. So make sure to select the correct answer. FFII Put these Final Fantasy II events in order: (A) Obtain Egil's Torch, (B) Obtain the Goddess' Bell, © Talk to the giant beaver. - C > B > A (30 PP + Superslick) FFIV In Final Fantasy IV, which country didn't have a crystal? - Baron (30 PP + Superslick) FFV When you started learning piano, you heard a metronome...when did you stop hearing it? - Piano lesson 5 (30 PP + Superslick) FFVI How about that aria Celes sang, eh? All you've got to do is fill in the blank, kupo! "I am thankful, my beloved, For your tenderness and grace. I see in your eyes, (___) All doubts and fears erased!" - So gentle and wise (30 PP + Superslick) FFVII Final Fantasy VII had the Gold Saucer amusement park, right? Which of the following games was not on the 2nd floor of Wonder Square? - Mega Sumo (30 PP+ Superslick) FFVIII During the Laguna story, during the Centra Crater battle, what DOESN'T Laguna grumble? - "The bottom o' my feet are itchhhy!" (30 PP + Friend Card "Stlizken 1") FFIX In "I Want to Be Your Canary" ...the heroine Cornelia's fiance, Schneider, is prince of what country? - Sasune (3O PP + Friend Card "Stlitzken 5" FFIX Fill in the blank: "Gemini thought by the river: 'I will sing her a song.' (___), but he hoped his song would reach her." - He didn't know where she was (30 PP+ Friend Card "Stiltzkin: 2") FFXI When synchronizing with the Fantastic Farulein Mumor, /dance2 performs which Dancing Force? - Lovely Miracle Waltz!!! (30 PP + Superslick) FFXII When lifting the seal on Eruyt Village in the Golmore Jungle, Fran does a certain action..What is it, kupo? - She traces something in the air. (30 PP + Superslick) The next sections is about other questions made through the game with its answers. Messages Sent with prizes for playing a set number of days straight. The Moogle's Head Office •Play for 5 days straight— 300PP, Friend card "Stiltzkin: 8" •Receive 10 total letters— 30PP, Friend card "Stiltzkin: 4" •Play 10 days straight— 300PP, Friend card "Stiltzkin: 5" •Play 15 days straight— Friend card "Stiltzkin: 3", Friend card "Stiltzkin: 4" •Play 20 days straight— Friend card "Stiltzkin: 1", Friend card "Stiltzkin: 2" •Play after 6 to 28 days— 300PP •Play after not playing for over 28 days— 300PP + Mog's Amulet -Benjamin big adventure- •What castle do you recommend, kupo? - A giant, three-tiered castle = 30PP - One that can hide under a desert. = 30PP - A pretty one hidden in the mountains. = 30PP •If I want to relax with nature, kupo... -... try diving in the river! = 30PP + Superslick -... try swimming in a lake = 30PP -... try meditating by the sea = 30PP + friend card S6 -Benjamin 1st mission- •My first mission, should I choose to accept it: — Sneaking into a castle basement = 30PP — Deep forest rescue = 30PP — Breaking into a mansion = 30PP •You've got to want... —... a super-rare treasure! = 30PP —... to meet a special person! = 30PP + friend card S3 —... to be stronger than anyone else! = 30PP + friend card s8 -Benjamin's Wild Goose Chase- You seen anyone blue, kupo!? - I've seen a dragoon dressed in blue! - 30 PP - I've seen a bounty hunter wearing blue! - 30 PP - I've seen a young noble wearing blue! - 30 PP Who's the animal crook?! - Some sweet talking cat girl, I bet. - 30 PP - Some wolf-looking guy, I bet. - 30 PP - Some giant moogle, I bet. - 30 PP -Won't you be Linaly's pen pal? Pt. 1- Will you exchange letters with me, kupo? - If you tell me something happy, sure. - 30 PP + Superslick - I'd love to. - 30 PP - Nope, I'm kinda busy. - 30 PP + Superslick + correspondence ends up if you agreed to exchange letters What sort of friends do you have, kupo? - Strong friends. - 30 PP - Cheerful friends. - 30 PP - Friends who hate being alone. - 30 PP -Part 2- Random letters are.. - exciting! - 30 PP + Friend Card Stiltzkin 7 - annoying. - 30 PP - thrilling! - 30 PP + Friend Card Stiltzkin 7 you answered exciting or thrilling What would you like? - Superslick - 30 PP + Superslick - Moogle Pom-pom - 30 PP - Moogle Nose - 30 PP you answered "annoying" Why do you read these letters? - Sometimes I just feel like it. - 30 PP - I get PP. - 30 PP + 300 PP - I just wanted to check the calender. - (nothing) Which do you want to know about, kupo? - FFIII Moogles - 30 PP - FFV Moogles - 30 PP - FFVI Moogles - 30 PP FFVIII Which didn't Laguna whine, kupo? - I have to go to the bathroom - The bottom o' my feet are itchhhy! - right answer - The tip o' my nose itchesss Which are your favorite moogles, kupo? - Gaia Moogles - 30 PP - Vana'diel Moogles - 30 PP - Ivalice Moogles - 30 PP What should I not forget, kupo? (added by PoeticAkuma, still in progress) - Be careful with your money. - 30PP + Superslick - All you need is blazing passion! - 30PP - Everything's more fun with friends! - (Note that this article its still in progress, I think I got all of them but not sure). Enjoy